


Las estrellas a través del humo

by theislandatnoon



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theislandatnoon/pseuds/theislandatnoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alguien nos va a pasar por encima,” dijo, negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que su voz sonaba extraña.</p><p>Arthur hizo un sonido de aprobación, aparentemente divertido con la imagen de alguien caminando sobre ellos como si fuesen vereda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las estrellas a través del humo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo marqué como M por el uso de drogas, pero es bastante pequeño según yo.

Manuel se sentía abatido. Se sentía triste, se sentía furioso. Quería mandar todo a la cresta, romper algo, tomar, tirarse en la vereda a fumar hasta que se le pusieran negros los pulmones. Mirando las luces de las tiendas a lo lejos, se sentía más oscuro que nunca. 

“ _Hey_ ,” escuchó una voz familiar, cuando estaba considerando seriamente pararse a patear un basurero. 

Manuel quedó paralizado por un momento y le dio mil gracias al cielo por no haber estado en medio de una pelea unilateral con un tarro de basura. Subió la mirada para encontrar a Arthur mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

“W _hat are you doing here_?” preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Manuel podría haber preguntado lo mismo. Se alejó apenas un poco para sentirse más seguro. No había esperado encontrarse con gente conocida aquí y se sentía a la defensiva. Como si Arthur fuera capaz de ver lo que pasó escrito en su cara con solo mirarlo lo suficientemente de cerca.

“¿Pasa algo?” agregó luego en su español con acento raro. A Manuel le hubiera hecho gracia si fueran otras las circunstancias. Probablemente se hubiera reído. El acento inglés mezclado con el español de España sonaba demasiado extraño para él.

“Nada,” contesta, en vez de reírse. El rubio lo miró con algo como comprensión en su rostro, asintiendo para después mirar hacia la calle.

“¿Qué haces tú acá?,” decidió preguntar, esforzándose en controlarse y no parecer cortante y maleducado.

“Estaba en una fiesta,” le respondió, sin mirarlo.

No elaboró más y el silencio se prolongó. Tampoco le preguntó de nuevo sobre lo que le pasaba, y eso era exactamente lo que a Manuel le gustaba de él. Si le decías que te dejara tranquilo, Arthur te dejaba tranquilo, sin pretensiones, sin falsa civilidad. Manuel aprovechó que Arthur estaba distraído para robarle una mirada. No podía negar lo mucho que lo admiraba, por mucho que tratara. Parecía como si lo supiera todo, tan compuesto, tan maduro. Parecía como todo lo que Manuel no podía ser.

En vez de la distancia, pensó que hubiera sido mejor haber dejado que Arthur se sentara más cerca.

“¿Quieres?” Escuchó a Arthur decir, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se calentaron instantáneamente, su enojo olvidado, al darse cuenta de que había estado mirando lo suficiente como para que Arthur se volteara.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente y miró directamente hacia el frente, donde la mano de Arthur le extendía un cigarrillo. Pero no cualquier cigarrillo, era un papelillo enrollado y Manuel supo de inmediato lo que era. Se arriesgó a mirar la cara de Arthur, sin embargo, si Arthur había notado algo no reaccionó ni dijo nada al respecto. Manuel decidió que estaba bien así.

“Oka,” aceptó el ofrecimiento, porque esa noche –decidió,- a Manuel le importaba una mierda todo. Ni Julio, ni su mamá, ni nada. Nada le importaba. Nada merecía que se quedara solo al lado de un estacionamiento echando humo un sábado por la noche.

Escuchó a Arthur repetir “oka” como divertido, mientras inhalaba por última vez y botaba el humo por la nariz, pasándoselo. Manuel estudió el cigarrillo improvisado. No sabía cómo fumarlo. ¿Se hacía diferente o no? No quería equivocarse y que Arthur creyera que era un sacoweas.

“ _Do you know how to smoke that, mate?_ ” Manuel se preguntó por qué Arthur le estaba hablando en inglés ahora y esperaba que le entendiera. Tal vez le costaba más hablar cuando fumaba.

“No,” ser honesto era lo mejor. Arthur sabría de todos modos. Bajó la mirada hacia el asfalto y se preguntó de nuevo qué chucha estaba haciendo.

“ _Right. Watch me._ ” Arthur se giró hacia él, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y haciéndole hacer lo mismo, tirando sus muslos hacia el lado y acercándose. Le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, mientras Manuel trataba de ignorar que una de las manos del inglés seguía posada en uno de sus muslos.

“ _This’s how you do it._ Así”. Arthur tomó el papelillo con tres dedos, llevándolo a su boca.

“No lo mojas,” dijo mientras por fin movía la mano y señalaba sus labios con un dedo. Aspiró una vez y después retuvo el humo mientras lo miraba con la mano arriba, como para que pusiera atención y Manuel hizo lo más que pudo por hacerlo. Luego Arthur exhaló, tomándolo por sorpresa y tirándole el humo directamente a la cara.

“ _You,_ ” dijo, mientras reía y Manuel dispersaba el humo con la mano, entregándoselo de vuelta. Manuel pensó que el timbre de la risa de Arthur tenía una cierta gracia natural, aún estando vestido en jeans, chaqueta y vans.

Manuel lo tomó con confianza. No era tan distinto de fumar un cigarro. Solo no mojar el papel. Lo tomó como lo hizo Arthur y lo llevó a su boca. Dio una aspirada. Definitivamente no era como aspirar el humo del cigarro, era más difícil, pero solo tomó una bocanada porque, sí, le importaba una mierda, pero no quería irse a la mierda en frente de Arthur solo porque quería dárselas de experto. Ni siquiera era eso. No quería quedar tirado en la calle, porque no lo valía.

Trató de retener el aire lo más que pudo y después exhaló. Cuando miró a Arthur, se encontró con que su mirada, queriendo ver su reacción. Se le salió una risita y Arthur lo siguió de inmediato. Los dos se empezaron a reír y el humo se le acabó escapando mientras reía.

Arthur se inclinó hacia atrás hasta recostarse en la acera y le dio un ligero empujón.

“ _Now that’s how you do it!_ ”

Manuel solo rió más, ni siquiera poniendo el esfuerzo mental para traducir eso y le entregó de nuevo el cigarrillo. Arthur lo tomó de buena gana, llevándolo de nuevo a su boca.

Primero pensó que pudo haber solo sido su impresión, pero después sintió claramente como el muslo de Arthur se presionaba contra el suyo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del calor. Mientras pasaba los dedos por la costra en su brazo distraídamente, Manuel pensó que no todo estaba tan mal por primera vez en todo el día.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, uniéndose a Arthur en su bloqueo de la vereda. Arriba solo se veían estrellas, un poco más visibles esa noche lo normal, el cielo despejado. Se mezclaban en su visión con el humo de Arthur. Mirar el cielo siempre hacía que Manuel se sintiera pequeño, pero esta vez no le importó. Él simplemente era un pequeño humano, un grano de arena en el desierto que es el universo, con aún más pequeños problemas. En el frío del asfalto, encontró eso tan reconfortante como el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de al lado. Manuel pensó que podría salir volando hacia arriba en cualquier minuto y no volver más.

“Alguien nos va a pasar por encima,” dijo, negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que su voz sonaba extraña.

Arthur hizo un sonido de aprobación, aparentemente divertido con la imagen de alguien caminando sobre ellos como si fuesen vereda. Manuel escuchó como apagaba el cigarro y lo tiraba lejos. Se le ocurrió preguntarle quién había hecho una fiesta tan mala como para haberse escapado, pero cuando se giró a mirarlo y abrió los ojos la pregunta murió en sus labios. Arthur estaba de frente, sus ojos verdes clavados a los suyos, serios ahora. Su mente no entró en pánico, demasiado distraído por las pestañas rubias que podía ver ahora con mayor detenimiento. Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron muchos más.

“ _Do you like me?_ ” Manuel pensó que debía estar soñando. Arthur le acababa de preguntar si le gustaba. La pregunta era absurda en su mente, Arthur preguntando. No sabía si tenía una respuesta.

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?,” dijo al fin, evadiendo sus ojos, sintiendo como el pánico por fin le empezaba a llegar.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar Arthur lo estaba observando con la boca media abierta, como decidiendo si hablar o no, o qué decir. Manuel creyó ver su mirada caer en sus labios, pero no estaba seguro. Nunca estaba seguro. ¿Admiración?, ¿Otra cosa?

“ _I just thought... maybe…_ ” Arthur empezó pensativo y ambos miraron su mano cuando uno de sus dedos acarició la mano de Manuel como por su propia cuenta.

“ _It’s just, the way you look at me sometimes…_ ”

La vergüenza anterior de Manuel volvió multiplicada apenas entendió lo que había dicho. Entonces si lo había notado. Y no solo esta vez, sino todas las otras veces donde Manuel había pensado que sus miradas habían pasado desapercibidas. Se sentía más consciente que nunca de que los dedos de Arthur estaban ahí, a su alcance. Pero Manuel no podía pretender pasar desapercibido si la tomara, solo para saber cómo se sentiría.

Entre la confusión, Manuel decidió que no lo haría.

El momento duró poco. Arthur pareció reconsiderar algo, retirando su mano y suspirando mientras se tapaba los ojos con los brazos. “ _Nevermind that. I’m bloody hammered_ ,” dijo soltando una risa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Manuel se sintió respirar de nuevo y la calma volvió con el aire. También le dieron ganas de reír. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por la costra en su brazo, mientras miraba de nuevo hacia las estrellas y sentía que Arthur empezaba a tararear una canción, ahora las estrellas mezclándose con notas musicales.

Un pequeño grano en el universo, se repitió. Problemas pequeños. Inhala, exhala.

El muslo de Arthur seguía apretado al suyo.

 _No todo está tan mal_ , se repitió.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, yo tampoco sé que es esto.  
> Esta escena es en realidad el draft de una parte de un highschool AU más grande que estoy haciendo, pero siento que nunca lo terminaré así que la postié así no más. Se supone que Manuel tiene 16 y Arthur 18. Aún así, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
